Elemental Ward
} |info = *Chroma, kendisini ve yakınlardaki müttefikleri 6/8/10/12 metre içinde kaldıkları sürece hem saldırgan hem de savunma meraklıları sağladıkları sürece temel enerji ile besleyen bir aura yayar. Aura 10/15/20/25 saniye sürer. **Süre, Yetenek Süresinden etkilenir. **Aura yarıçapı Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenir. *Elemental Ward, Chroma'nın enerji rengi ile belirlenen Chroma'nın mevcut temel uyumuna bağlı olarak farklı etkiler gösterir. |-|Ateş= Ateş *Chroma etrafında bir alev havası oluşturur ve taban sağlığını'% 50 /% 75 /% 100 /% 200' oranında artıran ve'% 25/5 / 5lik bir yarıçap içinde saniyede 25/50/75/100 Ateş hasarı veren müttefikleri etkiledi. '%2 / %5 / 7% / 10%''' statü şansı. **Sağlık bonusu ve saniye başına verilen hasar Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenirken, statü şansı etkilenmez. **Sağlık bonusu, temel sağlık değiştiricileri ile ek olarak istiflenir ve kazanılan sağlık miktarı, etkilenen Warframe'in sağlığa 0 rütbesindeki temel sağlığı tarafından belirlenir. Chroma, 0 rütbede 100 sağlık sağladığından, maksimum Vitality ve Intensify ile bir rütbe-3 Elemental Ward Chroma'nın sağlık seviyesini 30 arttırma ila 200 + 100 × (1 + (4,4 + 2 x 1,3)) = 1,000.. ** Ateş hasarı Klonlanmış Et, Enfekte ve Enfekte Et'e karşı etkilidir, ancak Proto Shields'e karşı daha az etkilidir. ** Ateş durumu etkisi, 6 saniyede 7 kene için Elemental Ward'ın temel hasarının% 50'sini verir. Ateşlenen düşmanlar ayrıca kısa bir süre boyunca panikleyecek ve etrafa sallayacaklar. **Hasar, ortamdaki engelleri atlar ve mesafe ile azalır. **Yanma yarıçapı Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenmez. |-|Elektrik= Elektrik *Chroma'yı enfekte eder ve müttefikleri taban kalkanlarını % 50 /% 65 /% 75 /% 100 artıran ve gelen hasarı ark deşarjlarına dönüştüren bir elektrik akımı ile etkilenir. Bir ark boşalması, Elektrik hasarı olarak % 250 /% 300 /% 500 /% 1000 gelen hasara neden olur. % 5/6/8/10 metre içinde tek bir hedefe Elektrik hasarı % 10 /% 15 /% 20 /% 25 durum şansı verir . Ark deşarjı en az 50/60/100/200 Elektrik çarpmasına neden olur. Elektrik hasarı. damage. **Kalkan bonusu, hasar çarpanı, minimum hasar ve statü şansı, Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenir. **Kalkan bonusu taban kalkan değiştiricileri ile ek olarak istiflenir ve kazanılan kalkanların miktarı, etkilenen Warframe'in taban kalkanları 0 sırala belirlenir. Chroma, 0 sıradaki 100 kalkana sahip olduğu için, Redirection ve Intensify Maks. Chroma'nın kalkan kapasitesini 30 - 300 + 100 × (4.4 + 1 × 1.3) = 870 sıralarında artırın. ** Elektrik hasarı Makine ve Robotiklere karşı etkilidir, ancak Alaşım Zırhına karşı daha az etkilidir. ** Elektrik statü etkisi, Elemental Ward'ın çevresindeki etkilere küçük bir etki alanında verdiği zararın % 50'sini zincirlemektedir. Şok düşmanları da kısaca hayrete düşecek. **Ark hasarı, ortamdaki engelleri atlar. **TBir ark boşalmasının son hasarı, gelen hasar nedeniyle kaybedilen kalkan ve / veya sağlık miktarıyla belirlenir. Örneğin, maksimize bir Intensify ile, tek bir hasar durumundan 100 kalkanın kaybedilmesi 100 x 10 × 1.3 = 1.300 Rütbe 3'teki Elektrik hasarını menzilde olduğu sürece tek bir hedefe ileten bir ark üretecektir. **Kendi kendine zarar verme ve çevresel tehlikelerden kaynaklanan hasar da ark boşalmalarına dönüştürülebilir. **Kemerler aynı hedefe birden çok kez vurabilir ve Chroma ve müttefikleri minimum eşiği aşan birden fazla hasar örneği aldıklarında yaylar art arda üretilebilir. **Yay menzili Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenir. |-|Toksin= Toksin *Chroma'nın etrafına zararlı duman auraları yayıyor ve taban yeniden yükleme hızını % 15 /% 25 /% 30 /% 35 ve tutucu oranını % 15 /% 25 /% 30 /% 35 artıran müttefikleri etkiledi. 5 metrelik bir yarıçap içinde, zararlı dumanlar ayrıca % 25 /% 35 /% 40 /% 50 oranında bir düşmana % 5 statü şansı Toksin hasarı olarak düşmanın maksimum sağlığını ele alma şansına sahiptir. **Saniyedeki hasar şansı, Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenirken hasar etkilenmez. ** Toksin hasarı, Et ve Ferrit Zırhına karşı etkilidir ve Korumalı ve Proto kalkanlarını atlar, ancak Makine, Robotik ve Fosilleşmeye karşı daha az etkilidir. ** Toksin durumu etkisi, Elemental Ward'ın kene başına baz hasarının% 50'sini 8 saniyede 9 kene üzerinden verir. Baz hasar düşmanın maksimum sağlığının% 5'ini oluşturduğundan, takip eden proks, 9 saniyenin üzerinde 8 tik attığında toplam hasarın% 22,5'ini karşılayacak ve toplam hasarı düşmanın maksimum sağlığının% 27,5'ine getirecektir. . **Toxin hasarı, yalnızca bir Toxin işleminden etkilenmemişse, ancak mevcut bir Toxin işlemi sona erdiğinde derhal ortaya çıkar. Bu nedenle, etkisi kendisi ile istiflenemez ancak her 9 saniyede bir kendini yenileyebilir. **Hasar, ortamdaki engelleri atlar ve mesafe ile azalmaz **Yeniden doldurma hızı ve tutucu oranı bonusları Yetenek Süresinden etkilenir. **Kazanılan yeniden yükleme hızı miktarı, etkilenen silahın temel yeniden yükleme hızı ile belirlenir. **Hasar yarıçapı Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenmez. |-|Soğuk= Soğuk *Chroma'yı ve müttefikleri, taban zırhını % 25 /% 75 /% 100 /% 150 oranında artıran ve gelen yangını kaynaklarına geri yansıtan bir buz kalkanı yaratan bir don tabakasında etkilenir. Yansıyan hasar % 150 /% 200 /% 250 /% 300 artar ve % 10 /% 15 /% 20 /% 25 statü şansına sahiptir. **Zırh bonusu, hasar çarpanı ve statü şansı, Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenir. **Taban zırhı değiştiricileri ile ilave olarak yığın yığınlarını zırhlandırır ve kazanılan zırh miktarı, etkilenen Warframe'in temel zırhı tarafından belirlenir. Chroma 350 ana zırhına sahip olduğu için, maksimize Steel Fiber ve Intensify bir 3. sıra Elemental Koğuş, Chroma'nın zırhını 350 × (1 + 1.1 + 1.5 × 1.3) = 1.417.5'e yükseltir. Diğer tüm zırh bonuslarında olduğu gibi, Elemental Ward'ın bonusu da, çoklu zırh bonuslarından önce uygulanır. ** Soğuk Zarar Alaşımlı Zırh, Korumalı ve Zararlı Günahlara karşı etkilidir, ancak Zararlı Et ve Fosilleşmişlere karşı daha az etkilidir. ** Soğuk durum etkisi, hedefin hareket hızını ve ateş / saldırı oranını 6 saniyede% 50 azaltır. **Gelen hitscan ve hitscan olmayan mermiler fiziksel olarak yönlendirilir. Bu nedenle, çevredeki engeller, düşmanlara vuran yansıma hasarını önleyebilir. **Hitscan mermileri, Chroma'ya olan mesafeden bağımsız olarak doğrudan kaynak düşmana yansıtılır. Yakın muharebe saldırıları yansımadı. **Hitscan olmayan mermiler kaynak düşmanın yönünde yansır. *İki veya daha fazla Chroma'dan herhangi bir türde Elemental Auralar istiflenmez, yani iki Ateş arası hasarı veya sağlık değerini artırmaz ve eğer bir Ateş ve Soğuk havası varsa, bunlardan sadece biri müttefiklerde aktif olur, ilk aura menzil dışına çıkana veya kullanım süresi sona erene kadar kalır. *1 saniyelik bir döküm gecikmesine sahiptir. Animasyon hareketi ve diğer eylemleri keser. *Elemental Ward, aktifken tekrar edemez. |augment = |tips = *Allies who enter, leave, then re-enter the radius of -oriented Ward will not regain the buff on the same cast of Elemental Ward. This results in an empty space where the bonus health should have been, even if they took no damage at all. **This causes and other healing abilities to attempt to heal the player, but if the player gets out of Elemental Ward's range, their health will return to normal again, wasting the health restored in the process. | ipucu = |-|Ateş= Ateş *Bir tutam olarak, Koğuş tarafından sağlanan Sağlık bonusu, sağlığınız kalan sağlığınıza otomatik olarak eklendiğinden ve Elemental Koğazı tükendiğinde kalan sağlığınızdan azaltılmadığından hızlı bir iyileştirme olarak kullanılabilir. |-|Elektrik= Elektrik *Düşmanların her yönden size yaklaştığı ve bulunması veya hedeflenmesi genellikle zor olan Hayatta Kalma ve İmha misyonları üzerinde büyük bir etki yapmak için kullanılabilir. Maksimum Yetenek Gücü'nde, yansıyan hasar zayıf düşmanları kolayca yok edebilir ve hayatta kalanları sersemletebilir. |-|Toksin= Toksin * Sık sık yeniden yüklemenizi veya uzun süre yeniden yüklenmenizi gerektiren silahlarla çok iyi çalışır. |-|Soğuk= Soğuk * Düzgün bir şekilde modüle edilmiş, Soğuk Yönlü bir Koğuş, Effigy'i kullandığınızda ortaya çıkan zırhın cezasını kaldırabilecek kadar yüksek bir zırh bonusu sağlayabilir. |bugs = }}